


Six

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Series: Football Fridays/Soccer Saturdays [8]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Lisa decides that Vivianne deserves a reward after her performance in the Arsenal game on December 1.
Relationships: Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema
Series: Football Fridays/Soccer Saturdays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn :)

"Can I look now?"

"Not quite yet," said Lisa, reaching around to fasten the clasp to her new lingerie set. She had been meaning to save it for Viv's birthday, but she figured that it was okay if she brought it out a little early. 

"Okay," she said, turning over onto her back and spreading her legs. Not a lot, just enough to give her girlfriend a peek of the matching lacy panties. 

"Okay," she repeated, fanning her hair out across the pillow. "Open your eyes, baby."

Viv did, and Lisa had to hold back a fond laugh when her girlfriend's pupils dilated, her mouth falling open slightly. Her face had gone completely red, and she made a soft noise.

"Fuck," she whispered. "You... Lisa, oh my God."

Lisa did laugh this time. Viv always got so flustered, and it was the most adorable thing that Lisa had ever seen. 

"Like it, baby girl?"

Viv nodded frantically. She was trembling lightly, and Lisa opened her legs a little further. 

"I thought you deserved a little reward, for how well you played today. I was thinking a special dinner at first, but then I remembered that I bought this. Don't be shy, princess. You can touch me."

"Fuck," whispered Viv. "Lisa, you look so good. I want..."

"You want to fuck me, baby girl? You deserve it, you know? Six goals. We can go as long you want. I'm all yours. Come on, Viv. Touch me, please."

With a moan, Viv sprang forward and dove on top of Lisa. Before the Scottish woman could even blink, her girlfriend had started to nip at her neck, kissing at her sensitive skin. 

"Fuck," she growled. "So pretty, baby. I want you so bad."

Lisa moaned at Viv's touch. She could feel her body starting to react to the pressure of her girlfriend on top of her, clearly worked up. The Dutch woman had stripped down to just her bra and panties, and she was cupping Lisa's breasts and pinching lightly at her nipples through the fabric. 

"I'm yours," she moaned. "All yours, baby. Take what you want."

With an almost inhuman moan of anticipation, Viv slid a hand down the front of Lisa's lacy panties, running her fingers through her folds. She knew everything about her girlfriend's body, and Lisa was whimpering in pleasure within moments, thrusting her pussy into Viv's hand. Two of her girlfriend's long fingers slid into her hole, a third rubbing lightly at her clit. 

"Fuck," she moaned. "Viv, more!"

Her girlfriend pressed a kiss to the base of her neck, and then the fingers were gone, except for the one rubbing gently at her swollen clit. 

"Didn't you tell me that I can have whatever I want, love?"

Lisa moaned, and Viv continued whispering into her ear, breath ghosting against her cheek.

"You did, didn't you? So, I'm going to fuck you as fast or as slow as I want to. Got it, baby?"

Lisa couldn't help but thrust her hips up into Viv's hand again. Her girlfriend always took a bit of encouragement to take charge, but it was _so hot_ when she did. 

"Yes, Viv! I understand! Just... oh, right there!"

Viv kissed a line up her neck, returning her fingers to her girlfriend's pussy.

"You look so pretty in these, but I think I want them off. Arch your back for me, baby girl."

Lisa obeyed, and suddenly Viv's head was in between her legs, using her teeth to delicately pull the panties down. She tossed them to the floor and pressed a kiss to Lisa's clit. The Scottish woman rewarded her with a moan- she could never hold back her noises whenever Viv's mouth was anywhere near her pussy. 

"Perfect," said Viv. "Now, flip over for me."

Lisa did, and then Viv was undoing the clasp of her bra, tossing it onto the floor along with the panties. Once her girlfriend was completely naked, Viv grabbed her hips and pulled her to the end of the bed, so her feet were resting on the floor, with Viv kneeling between her legs and tonguing her clit. 

"Viv," moaned Lisa. "Please!"

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna fuck your pussy so good."

The borderline dirty talk coming from her normally reserved girlfriend's lips just sounded _so good._ Lisa tried to buck her hips backwards, but Viv was holding them still. She ran a gentle hand over the small of her back, and then she was gone. 

"It's your turn not to watch, darling," said Viv, as Lisa went to turn around and see why the pleasure was suddenly gone. The Scottish woman had to close her eyes to force herself not to look at Viv. 

She heard rustling, and the sound of a drawer opening and closing. 

"Can I look now?"

"Not quite, baby."

Lisa chewed on her lip- she had an idea as to what the sounds were, and she really hoped she was right. She felt the bed dip in front of her, and a gentle hand running through her hair.

"Okay," said Viv. "Open your eyes, baby."

When Lisa did, her mouth started watering. 

Viv was naked now, her hair loose around her shoulders, and jutting out from between her legs was their strap-on. They didn't use it often, but whenever they did, it was absolutely mind blowing for both of them. 

"Fuck," whispered Lisa. "You're so gorgeous, Viv."

Viv blushed, just a little bit, leaning down to kiss Lisa and whisper in her ear.

"So are you, love. Do you want to suck my cock?"

Lisa nodded, and her mouth fell open to allow her girlfriend to press the piece of plastic past her lips. The Scottish woman started to suckle at the head, running her tongue around the bumps that always rubbed so nicely against her walls whenever Viv pressed inside of her pussy. Even though she couldn't feel anything, the sight of Lisa between her legs, lips wrapped so prettily around the plastic, eyes locked with hers, made Viv shudder. 

She wrapped her hand around Lisa's hair, pulling it into a ponytail and guiding her- gently, at first, and then rougher and rougher. She was thrusting forwards, trying to get more pressure on her clit, and enjoying the pretty noises that Lisa made when she had her cock in her mouth. 

"Good girl," said Viv, the words just tumbling from her lips without her even thinking about them. "You're so good, Lisa. Such a good girl."

Lisa swallowed around the cock in her mouth, a tiny line of drool coming from the corner of her lips. 

Viv pulled her cock out of Lisa's mouth, watching it glisten. She couldn't wait to see it disappear into her girlfriend's gorgeous, pink pussy. She leaned backwards, resting her head on the pillow. 

"Will you ride me, baby girl? Sit on my cock?"

Lisa moaned, nodding eagerly and accepting Viv's kiss. Then, she was gripping the plastic in her hand, stroking it as she guided it into her soaked pussy. She sighed as Viv gripped her hips, the cock stretching her pussy so good. The last time they had used the strap, it had been Lisa fucking Viv- it had been so long since she'd taken a cock into her pussy, and so she needed a second to get used to it before she started rocked her hips back and forth.

Her head was tossed backwards as the discomfort faded into pleasure, Viv helping her move up and down. 

"Fuck," moaned the Dutch woman. "You look so good like this, baby. Riding my cock so perfectly."

Lisa ground down into the strap, wanting to feel Viv deeper inside of her. As she moved, her breasts bounced up and down, entrancing Viv. Still using one hand to hold Lisa up, she took the other and raised it to pinch her nipples, switching back and forth. The Scottish woman squeaked in pleasure.

"Please," she moaned. "Viv!"

Viv sat up to kiss Lisa again, and then suddenly the Scottish woman was on her back with her girlfriend pounding into her pussy. They were both moaning, and Lisa could feel herself approaching the edge. 

"Are you close, baby?"

Lisa nodded frantically, wrapping her arms around Viv's neck and pulling her girlfriend down for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, she pulled at Viv's hair.

"Yes," she moaned. "Please, Viv! Let me cum!"

"Okay," said the Dutch woman. "Since you scored today too, you can cum whenever you need. But if you cum before me, I'm going to keep fucking your pussy until _I_ cum."

With permission granted, Lisa reached a hand down to pinch her clit, and then she was crashing over the edge, clenching around the strap in her pussy, walls fluttering. She knew that she was moaning uncontrollably, but she couldn't hear herself. True to her word, Viv fucked her through her orgasm, grinding down onto the base of the strap in an attempt to get more stimulation to her swollen clit. 

"Oh," cried Lisa. "I'm s-so... So sensitive!"

Viv kissed her forehead while still pounding into her. She reached down and slid a finger into her pussy, other hand clasping Lisa's. As she drew closer and closer to the edge, she added another finger into her wet pussy, rubbing at her g-spot until she tossed her head back and still inside of Lisa. 

"Fuck," she whispered, pulling out of Lisa's sensitive pussy and unstrapping the harness from around her hips. She pulled her girlfriend into her arms, and the shorter woman laid her head against her shoulder. 

"Seriously," Lisa said. "Six fucking goals. You're amazing, Viv."

Viv just shrugged, blushing again, and the Scottish woman gave her a kiss. Her beautiful, shy, sweet girlfriend was really something. 


End file.
